Is it Useless?
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: Duke Fabre thought that it will be meaningless to love his son.


This is my first fanfic! And I finished the game like 2 months ago…

(Tales of the abyss – pre game – Contain spoiler about Akzeriuth and a sidequest before the last dungeon)

**Is It Useless? **

"_ND 2000 In Kimlasca shall be born the scion of Lorelei's power .He will be a boy of royal blood with hair of red. He shall be called The Light of the Sacred Flame, and he will bring Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity"_

"_ND 2018 __The young scion of Lorelei's power shall bring his people to the miner's city. There, the youth will turn power to calamity and be as a weapon to Kimlasca, destroying himself and the city. Thereafter, the land of Rugnica will be enveloped in war, and Malkuth shall lose territory. Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall thrive, leading to unprecedented prosperity."_

Again, another sunny day came to greet the Duke of Kimlasca. He was staring outside the window. He looked at his son and his servant. The blond was teaching him how to walk in the courtyard. He sighed. _How could this happen,_ he thought. ND 2000 was when he was born. He was named Luke, the light of the sacred flame. So what's so important in caring someone who will die sooner than him?

Ten years ago, when he heard the Score, he was shocked and fortunately his wife was not around. He didn't go out for weeks, staying in his room. He thought of many things but no one can change the Score. The Score is absolute.

Mean while in the courtyard, the young blond swordman was distance away from the red hair kid. He stepped one by one when the kid also stepped forward one by one. When almost reaching the edge, the blond stopped and waited his master to reach him.

"Waa," the red one suddenly tripped but luckily Guy could prevent it.

"Now now, be careful Master Luke," he said.

Luke stayed quite but his mouth seemed to have something to say, "Aa.. um.." he couldn't finished it. "It's thank you," he smiled. "Thank you, Guy." Luke smiled back and both stood up heading to Luke's room for another writing lesson.

It was just 5 months since Luke came back safely from the kidnapping. Luke still had many to learn about. It was such a commotion when Luke was kidnapped. The Duchess fell sick and bed ridden every day. Ramdas and the maids were all worried about Luke's safety. But Duke Fabre just stayed calm as always.

And when Luke came back, the Duchess was very grateful even though her child lost all his memories, but the Duke still clinging about how he will be the heir of the throne. He ordered Guy to be Luke's personal watcher and servant. Therefore the blond took care of him no matter what.

Two years passed. Luke had learnt many things, from the basic to complex. Every month, the Duke will have a meeting with Luke and his wife in the drawing room to check Luke's progress. Whenever Luke learnt something new and showed it in front of him, his face didn't even showed any happiness, instead he just said things about Luke's late progression or left without word for the worst.

_No matter what I say and do. He'll die when he is 17, right? _

That thought always appeared when he saw Luke. It's useless. It's useless to love someone who will die sooner.

Years had passed. It was ND 2018. The said year, that will bring 'the Light of the Sacred Flame' to his eternal sleep, to his death. Luke, Tear, Guy, Jade and Ion met his majesty, King Ingobert and Luke was chosen to be the ambassador to Akzeriuth. The Score that Tear read was the Score which the Duke heard long time ago but it wasn't complete.

"You are chosen do this, Luke," he said firmly, "You will bring prosperity to Kimlasca Lanvandear as said in the Score." Duke Fabre knew more than others that his son will die there, in that town. But he didn't stop him. He stayed calm as always.

Luke went to Akzeriuth with his friends. He tried to neutralize the miasma because he was told so but Van lied to him. Luke found out that he was a replica, a copy from the real Luke fon Fabre, Asch. He was abandoned by his friends but Tear stayed with him and Guy came back to him. Although he was struggling to find his own worth, but there're always his friends to support and remind him, that he was not just a copy.

Little by little, Luke knew how to live even though he was a replica. He realized what he will do next, who he is and what he wanted.

Right before the group went to Eldrant, they visited the manor in Baticul. Luke entered first then Guy then Jade behind him and then Tear, Natalia and Anise. When they entered, they saw Duke Fabre was standing near the pillar where a blue sword hung. He stared at the sword as the group came in.

"Father," Luke called him.

"Oh, it's you all," he greeted back then glanced at the sword.

"Father, this sword…"

"This is the Jewel of Gardios. The sword which is descent generation by generation in Gardios family," he turned his sight to Guy, "So this is yours, Guy."

Guy startled when he heard that. He was about to speak but the Duke continued, "You must be angry to see your father's sword hangs in the enemy's house, don't you?"

Guy didn't respond him immediately. "I'd be lying if I didn't," he said. "But Luke taught me that we mustn't be shackled by past."

"Luke did?" the Duke looked at his son.

"Once, he said to me, 'you can't move forward if you keep looking back'" the blond smiled, "Honestly that was irritated as I was shackled by my past."

"Then why…?"

"Because I made a bet," he paused for a while, "If he grows to a person I can trust with all I have, then I may lose my desire for revenge."

"Is that so…" the Duke then took the Jewel of Gardios and placed it in front of Guy, "Then I'll return this sword and pledge your loyalty and eternal friendship to Luke."

"Father…"

"This child has no father. Not because he is a replica but as a father, I had sent him to die once."

"You mean when you sent him to Akzeriuth?"

"Yes. Actually, I've heard the complete Score which was read by Tear that time. Because of that, all this time I've been cold to him. I thought there's no meaning in loving a child who will die sooner than me."

There was a silence between their conversations. The Duke's admission wasn't surprised them that much but that was true. All this time, Duke Fabre always said to Luke that he will be the heir to the throne, nothing else.

"But I was wrong. I should at least care about your progress back then. And you are the one who always watched him. You made me realized it. You are Luke's father, friend and family," he said then he left the two.

Guy drew his weapon and changed it with the Jewel of Gardios. "I'm glad for you, Guy," Luke hit Guy's back and made him as if he almost fell, "Thank you, Luke"

Luke and Guy then went together to Guy's room to put his previous weapon there. After they arrived in Guy's room, both went in and Luke sat down on the bed while Guy was busy arranging his swords. In the midst of that, Luke suddenly spoke, "I didn't know father knew about that Score. And all this time I thought he was a really cold person even to his own son," he chuckled a bit then he continued, "Guy, I want to ask you something."

"What?" the blond replied without looking to his friend. He was still busy with his things.

"At that time, when I decided to sacrifice myself at the Tower of Rem, you all thought it's impossible for me to live, right?"

The blond shocked and stopped arranging his swords. He looked over his shoulder but Luke wasn't facing him, he was staring at other thing. He let out a big long sigh and answered him.

"Yeah you're right. What about it?"

"If you know that I'll die, why you care so much to me that time? Isn't it useless to care someone who near death?"

Silence came again like there was a ghost passing by. But Guy broke it with his laugh.

"You really are an idiot."

"Hey that's not answering my question," Luke pouted

"It's because I'm not like your father and you know what, it's not useless to care someone who's about to die," he said gently.

"Why is it not useless?"

"Because when you still loving someone who was about to die, it means you still have hope and faith that he won't die. Maybe it's hard and if that person really die soon, we will be sad but it gives good memories for us and for him," he finished his work and sat beside Luke.

When he sat down, he heard a sobbing beside him. Luke was crying. Not because he was hurt. Not because Guy had said something terrible. But because he now realized that his friends were there beside him to support and accompany him. Guy put his hand on Luke's head and brought it near his neck, "It's alright…" he said and patted Luke's head.

"Thank you… Guy…"

Thank you for reading!

Please review so that i can make my other fanfic better! (^_^)


End file.
